


Secret Santa for Mochii!

by foxmulder_whereartthou



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmulder_whereartthou/pseuds/foxmulder_whereartthou
Summary: They're just cuddling in the snowstorm, bros.Secret Santa for mochiiwolf!! Hope you like this, heh
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Secret Santa for Mochii!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MochiiUwUWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiiUwUWolf/gifts).



The thick foggy mist of Christmas Eve's yearly snowstorm swirled around Dib, obscuring his vision and nearly knocking his glasses off his face. He could've sworn Zim's house was closer than this, he knew the path like the back of his hand, having snuck out to go there so many times, even before they called their 'temporary' truce. Before they started dating.

Frozen to the bone, Dib wiped some of the frost off his coat and pulled it around him as he moped up the path to Zim's front door. Up to his thighs in snow, he stiffly knocked for barely a second before the door swung open and a great pile of snow fell through Zim's doorway.

"Where  _ were _ you, Dib-Thing?" Zim immediately crowed, but he quickly cut off his words once he looked up at Dib's shivering shadow in the doorway.

"Come in, come in. Irk, could you hyoomans get any colder?" Zim muttered, taking Dib by his frozen fingers and pulling him inside. 

Dib only shuddered and resigned to being thrown onto the couch next to GIR, who was stuffing his tinfoil face with (still on fire) Christmas Pudding. Zim disappeared down a hallway for a moment, returning moments later with a thick, magenta blanket. "Here, Dib," Zim started, his voice softer than usual, "Take off that  _ hideous _ jacket, it's soaked." He threw the cover over Dib, Zim tucking himself under Dib's arm. 

Big buglike eyes fixed on the TV (he'd forgone the contacts today - something about them freezing up stiff in the storm) Zim whispered into Dib's shoulder.

"It's thermal. Don't want you getting too cold, hyooman."

Dib smiled, slicking his dripping cowlick back and nuzzling further into Zim's side, ready to wait out the storm. 


End file.
